Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shika Ninja In The Nite
by ChristinaMichelle666
Summary: The boys follow Teamri and her friends to a sleepover at Sakura's house


Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto : Ninja of the Night

**(no matter how the title sounds it is a chatroom and not the video that you would find on has logged on**

**sandinmypants has logged on**

**shikashake has logged on**

**i'manemokidsogodie has logged on**

**Naruto: So the girls are all over at Sakura's for a slumber party as they would call it so what do u want to do?**

**i'manemokidsogodie: I don't know but why don't you two change your screen names ever?**

**shikashake: Temari would start to cry if I changed it because I normaly won't tell her if I change my name so this screen name that she didn't recognize would pop up and she would start to cry because it was me but she didn't know and I would start asking her if she could hang out at the park and she would say no so I would get upset then I would tell her that it was me and she would say yes but then she would still cry because she thinks that my name is cute.**

**sandinmypants: yeah what crazy typer said.**

**i'manemokidsogodie: well I think that we should go listen in on their conversation since they're sleeping in the tent... so let's go.**

**shikashake: Sounds interesting but that's one way to get killed... so I vote popcorn**

**lightningblade has logged on**

**lightningblade: I say that we read some good books.**

**sandinmypants: How about you get the heck out of here.**

**lightningblade has logged off**

**shikashake: well what do you think Gaara?**

**sandinmypants: I think that we should go with Sasuke's idea because I want to know what or who Hinata talks about while I'm not around.**

**shikashake: fine but if we get caught it was his idea.**

**Naruto: whatever let's move**

**sandinmypants has logged off**

**shikashake has logged off**

**i'manemokidsogodie has logged off**

**Naruto has logged off**

**Sakura's house (backyard in the tent)**

**Sakura: alright Hinata...truth or dare?**

**Hinata: Truth**

**Sakura: Temari, Ino help me out here I don't have anything for truth.**

**Temari: Have you kissed Gaara my brother Gaara yet?**

**Hinata: I...I...No, I want to but I'm afraid that if I do he'll leave me because of it.**

**Sakura: Trust me, guys want you to do that so they know that you love them.**

**Temari: Gaara didn't ever get kisses from my mom, dad, uncle Jimmy, or me when he was little because we were afraid that he would kill us but he would really love one from you because you're his girlfriend.**

**Hinata: Temari truth or dare?**

**Temari: TRUTH**

**Hinata: Have you kissed Shika yet?**

**Temari: No.**

**Sakura: Why not I'm sure he loves you enough to return your kiss.**

**Temari: I figure that if he wants it that bad he'll act first.**

**Ino: Okay Temari here's another one for you...truth or dare?**

**Temari: Dare**

**Ino: I dare you to kiss Shikamaru within the next 96 hours or I'll tell him everything that I know about you including how you think that he doesn't really love you that much because he hasn't kissed you yet.**

**Temari: But Ino that's not fair you know what fk you guys I quit so tecnically I don't have to do it.**

**Sakura: ahahah Temari you know the rules once you've been dared you have to do it or your big secret gets out to the whole village.**

**Temari: I hate you both**

**Hinata: It's okay I'll do the same thing as you, so you have to kiss Shikamaru in 96 hours, same for me. Speaking of kisses have either of you kissed your boyfriends yet.**

**Ino: Ummmmmm y...yeah**

**Sakura: Heck yeah!!!!**

**Temari: when?**

**Ino and Sakura: yesterday**

**Hinata: you were at my house yesterday so you lied so with what you dared Temari to do goes for you as well**

**Ino: Cha piece of cake !!!**

**Sakura: I'll beat you this time Ino.**

**Temari: Stop it's not a contest and just to make sure that you won't lie again I'll ask Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke if you kissed them yet and if they say no the secret's out. Now back to business.**

**(just then Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke arrive in the backyard of Sakura's house)**

**Hinata: truth or dare Sakura?**

**Sakura: Dare!!!**

**Hinata: I dare you to... Temari give me a little help will you?**

**Temari: Can't help you here Hinata I have to save this one for later before we go to bed.**

**Ino: ooh ooh pick me I have one for her!!!!!**

**Hinata: Okay Ino go ahead**

**Ino: I dare you to tell Sasuke that he needs to stop being emo so he can spend more time with me.**

**Sakura: Okay where's the phone?**

**Temari: Here Sakura I was holding it for you so it wouldn't get lost in the midst of all these blankets.**

**Sakura: Ino what's the number? Okay it's ringing...all I got was the answering machine I'll call back later.**

**Sasuke: (whispers to gaara) I need to spend more time with Ino and I need to be less emo?**

**Gaara: Yeah**

**Sasuke: Do you think I'm too emo for Ino Naruto?**

**Naruto: I only have one response to that...uhhhhh yeah**

**Shikamaru: Don't even bother asking, Yes**

**Hinata: Well now that we finished truth or dare who wants to play secret keeper?**

**Sakura: Play what?**

**Ino: For once I agree**

**Temari: You go around in a circle and spill all of your secrets no matter what they are and see who can go the longest without spilling their deepest darkest secret.**

**Sakura: Sounds fun let's play Ino.**

**Ino: Okay**

**Hinata: Well I've had a crush on Gaara four months before he asked me out.**

**Temari: You think that's bad I used to have a crush on a guy from another series before I met Shika.**

**Sakura: I used to hate ramen but I ate it so Naruto wouldn't be disappointed that I didn't like the same food he did.**

**Ino: I used to date Shikamaru before he met you and I devised my finnal plan to get Sasuke.**

**Temari: I can't belive you used him that was so rude.**

**Ino: Well I mean come on he was desperate you could tell by the way he looked at me the first time and then you came along and he wanted you instead so he left me and went over to you and pulled the same move that he used on me the first time.**

**Temari: Hold on I thought I heard something outside of the tent, Hinata can you use your byakugan to see outside of the tent?**

**Hinata: Okay...BYAKUGAN...oh god no how long have they been here?**

**Sakura: What is it Hinata?**

**Hinata: The guys were listening in on everything that we were saying but the thing is I don't know how long they've been out there.**

**Temari: Okay I know how to handle this, start with a pillow fight and pretend to give me a bloody nose because when you went to hit me with the pillow you accidentally got me with your fist...**

**Sakura: Who's gonna be the one to 'give you the bloody nose'?**

**Temari: Ino she can do it because if Shika worries and wants revenge he won't be able to get past Sasuke, naruto's easy to beat I'm sorry Sakura, and Shika wouldn't ever mess with Gaara.**

**Ino: Okay who's ready for a pillow fight?**

**all: we are lets go.**

**three minutes later**

**Temari: Owwwwww that hurt Ino I can't belive you actually gave me a bloody nose.**

**Ino: I'm sorry Temari I didn't mean it.**

**girls walk into house**

**Shikamaru: I have to go see if she's okay**

**Gaara: No Shikamaru you'll get killed for sure.**

**Shikamaru: So I have to see if she's okay.**

**Sasuke: It's a bloody nose she'll be fine.**

**Shikamaru: You don't know that for sure and besides what if Ino actually ment to do that I mean come on they're probably fighting over who Sakura likes better but they all know that the answer was Temari because Sakura and Ino were always fighting over you anyway.**

**Sasuke: So big deal.**

**Shikamaru: Wait a second didn't Temari say "Owww that hurt Ino I can't belive you actually gave me a bloody nose." It was all a hoax they already knew we were here because look they're laughing now.**

**Naruto: Hey where did Gaara go?**

**Sasuke: I don't know...wait I see him...Gaara! Hey what are you doing by that window Temari's fine it was just a hoax! Get back here!**

**Gaara: Oh really then why are they all crying?**

**Shikamaru: I see why they're crying they're upset about something on the computer...wait please don't let it be that e-mail that was suposed to go to Neji...**

**Sasuke: what are you talking about?**

**Shikamaru: I was writting an e-mail to tell Neji that he needed to stay away from our girls and I have Neji and Temari nicknamed with the same first letter and I wasn't paying attention and I sent it to both of them, so now Temari has a copy of the letter that I wrote to Neji.**

**Naruto: What did it say?**

**Shikamaru: I can't remember...well I hope that she doesn't hate my guts...can we just go in and see if she's alright?**

**Sasuke: we'll all go in because Ino just punched the wall and almost put a hole in it so I want to know what's wrong.**

**guys walk into the house**

**Sasuke: Ino what's wrong?**

**Ino: So who's the other girl that you're with huh Sasuke? Whatever made you think that I didn't love you anymore was just downright stupid!**

**Sasuke: Let's not get carried away Ino I didn't send that e-mail and you know you're the only girl for me because you're the only on that can handle my emoness.**

**Naruto: Sakura don't kill me I didn't send you that letter and you know that I couldn't have because I don't do e-mail I only use IM.**

**Sakura: I knew you were kinda stupid but not this stupid.**

**Gaara: Hinata you know that I didn't send that to you because I wouldn't want to ruin this relationhsip because you're my first girlfriend ever because everyone else was afraid of me.**

**Hinata: then I hope that the girl that you hooked up with will find out about this. BYAKUGAN!**

**Temari: (with tears in her eyes) Shikamaru...I thought that we had something that nobody could break ever no matter what the circumstances.**

**Shikamaru: Temari...**

**Temari: I can't belive you would do that to me after all the things I've done for you!!!!!**

**Shikamaru: Temari listen that e-mail was supposed to be for Neji...telling him to stop flirting with you four so it wasn't for you but with both of you listed on my e-mail list with the same first letter and my short attention span I sent it to both of you.**

**Temari: (stops crying) Then how did they get it?**

**Shikamaru: Let me see the e-mail...it was forwarded to you three from Neji...see the address that it was sent from.**

**Temari: Then how in the world did I get it?**

**Shikamaru: I told you that you and Neji had the same first letter in your nicknames.**

**Temari: What are the nicknames?**

**Shikamaru: Neji's is wiggerman and your's is Windmaiden.**

**Temari: Well I'd better tell the others to quit arguing... HEY GUYS STOP FIGHTING IT WAS NEJI THAT SENT IT TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara,and Naruto:What?!**

**Temari: Yeah Shika accidentally sent it to me when he ment to send it to Neji but the weird thing is that while it got sent to me it was also sent ot Neji so he sent it to all of you to make you mad.**

**Ino: Oh well then on to another matter now that we're all riled up...why were you in the backyard listening in on our conversation?**

**Shikamaru: Here we go again...**

**Temari: Yeah there's another thing we need to talk about too... and it has to do with you four boys now go home all of you before I get my big fan!!!!!!!**

** boys leave and go home **

**Temari: Threats...they work every time.**

**Ino: Good call Temari, now what did we have to talk about that was so important that we had to make the guys leave?**

**Sakura: Hello girls slumber party no boys allowed...duh! **

**Hinata: Well it's almost six in the morning so maybe we should get some sleep.**

**Sakura: How about we clean up and then you guys can go home and get some sleep because my parents wake me up at seven so I'll talk to you later on IM.**

**Ino: Sounds like a good idea. See ya later I'm too tired to clean.**

**Sakura: Whatever I understand...Hinata you used a lot of chakra earlier so you can go home too.**

**Hinata: Okay thank you Sakura see you soon.**

**Temari: Well looks like it's just you and me let's get busy...whirlwind jutsu!**

**Sakura: Shadow clone jutsu!**

**It took them both to clean the house but they got it done before Sakura's parents got up and Temari left the house very tired... On IM at noon**

**Sasukekitty has logged on**

**Inoino97 has logged on**

**Naruto has logged on**

**Pinky has logged on**

**Gaara'sgord has logged on**

**Silentangel has logged on**

**TemaXShika has logged on**

**Temarimari13 has logged on**

**Temarimari13: did you get enough sleep girls?**

**Ino: Yeah plenty**

**Hinata: No not really because your brother wouldn't stop taping on my window while I was trying to sleep.**

**Sakura: No by the time I got back to the tent and got laid back down and comfortable my sister was out the door yelling for us to get up and get dressed. I told them that you guys went home and asked if I could have a little more time to sleep but no I had to get up then and there.**

**Temari: Maybe we should all get a little more sleep because I'm still tired too.**

**Sasukekitty: Why is it that you must insist on torturing me by messing with my screen name?**

**Inoino97: Because it's my revenge for what you did last night.**

**Sasukekitty: What did I do?**

**Inoino97: You were the one that said that you guys should come and eavesdrop on our sleepover.**

**TemaXShika: I'm not complaining I kinda like my new screen name because if I'm on a site that requires me to sign in under my IM name then nobody will try to flirt with me.**

**Gaara'sgord: Hinata let me choose my name as long as I didn't burst in on any of their conversations.**

**Silentangel: Last night did Gaara leave his gord in your backyard Sakura because we can't seem to find it.**

**Pinky: Yeah but itachi found it before I did and now it says itachi waz here. Sorry Gaara.**

**Naruto: Well let's go get an energy boost at the Ramen Shop.**

**Pinky: Yeah let's go.**

**Naruto has logged off**

**Pinky has logged off**

**Gaara'sgord has logged off**

**Silentangel has logged off**

**TemaXShika has logged off**

**Temarimari13 has logged off**

**Saskuekitty has logged off**

**Inoino97 has logged off**


End file.
